The Disappearance of HJ Potter
by The Jedi Wizard
Summary: After the Final Battle, Harry disappeared for four years. Now four years later, he returns, taking up the Defense against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What was Harry doing? And why has he returned now?
1. Prologue

The Disappearance of HJ Potter

Prologue

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office, his head down as he walked down the staircase. Glancing up he saw the two people who had stuck by his side, through the thick and thin. Smiling as he saw their joined hands, and his smile turned into a grin.

"Hey Ron, took you long enough." Harry said, laughter in his voice. "Though, to be honest Hermione did kiss you, so I guess she is the one I should be thanking."

"Oi," Ron said indignantly, and then looking at Hermione he admitted, "He is right, if I hadn't been such a prat, we could have been together ages ago."

"Hey," Hermione said, laying a hand on his cheek, "We have all the time in the world." And reaching up she gently kissed him. He was kissing her back, and they were lost in the moment.

Harry, seeing their tender moment together, slipped away, saying that he would meet them in the great hall, Harry didn't think they even noticed. Harry just walked, through the wreaked halls, bodies strewn about over the floor. Out the front doors he walked, over the blood stained grass that was beginning to smell of death. Deep in though, Harry literally walked into Dumbledore's tomb. Being shaken from his darker and darker thoughts, Harry lifted the tombstone away from his mentor's grave.

Placing the Elder wand in Dumbledore's clasped hands, Harry whispered, "I'm sorry." Reaching for the tombstone, he moved it with ease. Sitting down, his back resting on the tomb, and his hands on his face, he wept. He cried for Lupin and Tonks, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, for his parents, for everyone that had died.

Drying his eyes, Harry was resolved. Resolved to never let another person harm the people he loved. Especially Ginny, Harry thought. Just thinking about her made his stomach do flips. He was going to tell her how he felt, and hopefully, they could get back together. Harry didn't know how long he stayed out there but by the time he left, it was getting dark again, the oncoming night, and the promise of a new and better day.

Standing, Harry groaned at the aches and pains he had acquired from sitting against a tomb all day. Brushing himself off, he started towards the castle, hoping to catch Ginny before she went to bed. Thinking they might be in the Great Hall, Harry entered, he saw families huddled together in sleeping bags, sleeping soundly, their tearstained faces would be forever etched in Harry's memory. Then he saw what he was looking for.

He saw the Weasley family on the floor in the corner of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione were curled up together, Harry saw Percy and Bill and Fleur. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were cuddled up together. Then he saw her, she looked like an angel to him. Ginny on the outside, lying on her side, facing her mother. Dean Thomas lay next to her, his arm draped on her. For a second Harry saw red, then took a deep breath. He should have known she wouldn't stay single; she was too amazing for that.

Harry walked toward her, and reaching her, he knelt down between her and Mrs. Weasley. Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you Ginerva Molly Weasley," before softly pressing his lips to hers. Standing shakily, Harry decided on what he was going to do.

Heartbroken, his eyes downcast, Harry walked out of the Great Hall, glancing around, he saw George Weasley in the corner of the entranceway, his knees to his chest, his eyes on the floor. Sliding down the wall next to him he was silent, he knew no word could help the pain that George was in. So he just sat there, comforting him in silence.

"Harry, does it ever stop hurting?" George asked in a sad and defeated voice.

"No." Harry replied, "After a while, it dulls, but it will always be there, always reminding you of what you lost."

They sat, leaning against the wall, in silence, both lost in thoughts of what they had lost.

"Your leaving aren't you?" George asked in a quiet, almost fearful voice.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, "There is nothing left for me here."

"You always had us."

"I know, you and your family have done more than enough for me. Its time."

"And I cant convince you otherwise can I?" George asked, knowing the answer.

"I am afraid not, there are things I need to know, places I want to see, I want to see the world George." Harry said. "There is something I want you to promise me."

"What?" George asked, looking at Harry.

"Live, don't let it consume you, open the shop back up, get a girlfriend, live life to the fullest." Harry said passionately.

George nodded, "Ok, only if you promise me something."

"George," Harry said, unsure of what he wanted.

"You will come back." George said.

"I can do that." Harry said, a small smile on his lips.

"Good, I don't want to lose another brother." George said, a tears running down his face.

"You wont George, I promise." Harry said, a promise to himself as well. George just nodded in return.

Both men stood, they looked at each other before embracing, releasing him, the older man watched as the younger walked out the doors, and down the worn path, not looking back once.

Harry walked down the path, his eyes ahead, he never once looked back at the place that he had at one time, considered his home. Now all it held for him were memories, both bad and good.

George stood there, watching Harry Potter leave him and the rest of his family, whispering "Goodbye Harry," into the wind. It would be the last time anyone in the Weasley or Granger family saw him in more than four years.

* * *

New story, hope you like it and follow it. I love comments, so just let me know your thoughts of it. Thanks- The Jedi Wizard


	2. Chapter 1 The Return

The Disappearance of Harry James Potter

Chapter 1 The Return

A little over four years later

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk and sighed. Another year gone, it had been the four-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts three months ago. She hadn't gone to the celebration at the ministry, they had had one every year, and every year, she didn't have the heart to go, to listen to the Minister ramble on about Harry Potter and the Golden trio, and how great they were, when the wizarding world had no idea of where in fact he was. Well she didn't at least, and neither did the ministry to her knowledge.

Minerva was interrupted from her reverie, by a magnificent bird soaring in the window, at first she mistook it for Fawkes, but quickly realized that it was different, the plumage on it was different, more of a purplish hue mixed in with the red. It dropped a letter on her desk in front of her, before flying over to Fawkes's perch, which was the one thing of Dumbledore's that Minerva didn't have the heart to give away.

Looking down at the envelope all she saw was Minerva McGonagall written on the front in a messy scrawl, It looks like Harry's writing, but quickly dismissed the thought, he had been gone for four years, why come back now? Her mind wandering, who else would have such a bird she thought to herself?

Curiosity getting the better of her, she turned it over, and opened it.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_Right now I am sure you are wondering who sent this and what kind of bird delivered this letter, I can answer both those questions. But first, I have a request, It has come to my attention that the Defense against the Dark arts post is once again available, and I was wondering if you were in need of a teacher to fill it. My background isn't in teaching, but I feel that I can give valuable information to the students on the subject, and further their education in the magical world. _

_I have recently returned to England after a four-year tour of the world, and would love to be reunited with the wizarding world in England once again. I was hopping we could meet and have tea even if you don't wish to hire me. I look forward to your reply with my phoenix, Hugo. _

_Many thanks._

_ϟ_

The letter was signed simply with a lightning bolt. The letter left no doubt in Minerva McGonagall's mind that Harry was coming back from his self imposed exile.

Harry Potter awoke from his light slumber, plagued by horrific dreams, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, his face pale. Well, that was different he thought to himself. Pushing himself out of bed he walked into the bathroom, while he began his day, he thought about his dream the night previous. Harry had gone to the Burrow to find it destroyed, all the Weasley family was there, including Fred, they all were all there scattered around the burrow, their bodies mangled.

Dressing, Harry looked at his desk, on it was the reply from Professor McGonagall.

_Harry,_

_I you are free, I am open this Sunday, floo at nine am sharp. We have much to discuss._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

It was now Sunday and the clock on his bedside read 8:47 am. Walking into the kitchen, Harry quickly ate, the food already on the table. Scarfing down some eggs and bacon, Harry stood, thanking Kreacher, he grabbed a piece of toast with marmalade, and biting into it. Stepping into the floo, Harry heard the whisper of the clock chime nine as he flooed away.

Harry stepped gracefully into the Headmistresses office, still eating his toast.

"I see you have finally managed to defeat the floo." Minerva McGonagall said, giving him a look over some papers she was holding up to read.

"It tricked me long enough, but now, I can do anything." Harry said, with an air of drama. Finishing off his toast he sat down and patiently waited. Minerva read her papers, finishing she laid them down.

"Tea?" Minerva asked him.

"Yes please." Harry replied. Soon enough both were sipping tea, one quite content, the other, not so much.

"Four years Mr. Potter. Four long years you have been gone." Minerva said with a long sigh.

"Indeed I have." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Minerva gave him a withering look. "And now, you just show back up? Wanting to teach? Why?"

Harry sighed. "Professor-"

"Minerva, please, you haven't been my student for a long time, and I dare say you could teach me a few things." Minerva said, giving him a look.

"Minerva," Harry said, "I have been away for four long years as you said. I miss it, I miss my home." Harry spoke softly.

Minerva softened, about to reply when a voice carried through the door.

"Minerva, could I speak to you for a moment?" A voice called, Harry heard it and wished it were anyone but her.

"Yes, pleas come in." Minerva called. The door opened, Harry moved his hand in front of his face, making it look like he was running his hand through his hair, but in reality, was applying his glamour charms. Harry stood to greet her. Ginny strode into the room, and Harry's breath was just about taken from his lungs by force.

Ginny looked at him, he bore a striking resemblance to Harry, but he wore no glasses, had no scar, and had the most striking blue eyes. Looking closely, they looked just like… Ron's. Eyes narrowing, Ginny wondered who this person was, sticking her hand out, she said, "Ginny Weasley."

"James Black." Harry said, taking her hand, he raised it to his lips, wishing he could kiss her lips instead. Minerva raised her eyebrows at Harry's changed name, and even further at the kiss, but didn't say anything. Looking at her Harry realized Ginny had gotten even more beautiful in his absence. Her face showed she was shocked that he would kiss her soft, petite hands.

"Miss Weasley has been an tremendous asset in the hospital wing, it will be nice to have her as a colleague of mine." Minerva said.

"Colleague, you say?" Harry asked, his head turned to McGonagall, but his eyes still on Ginny.

"Yes, she had severe injuries last year because of Quidditch and was forced to an early retirement. So she asked Madam Pomfrey if she could train under her, and over last summer she finished her program. She is now the Head Healer here at Hogwarts as Madam Pomfrey wished to retire to her home in Wales." Minerva replied.

"Interesting." Harry mumbled vaguely. Realizing that he was still holding Ginny's hand, he quickly dropped it and sat back down. Seeing his tea, he quickly took it, in his haste, he spilled it all down his front.

"Oh, bugger." Harry said, his voice full of distaste, setting his teacup down, he waved his hand, cleaning his robes back to their normal, dry state. Both Minerva and Ginny's eyes widened at the impressive display of wandless magic.

Seeing their shock, Harry said in a cheeky voice, "What? Never seen wandless magic before."

"Never that extent, at your age." Minerva said, Ginny nodding, agreeing with the Headmistress.

"The Tibetan Monks had some good ideas about it, the meditation is what they are best at though." Harry said waving his hand dismissively.

"You went to Tibet?" Ginny asked skeptically, wondering just how old he was, he couldn't be more than twenty-five.

"The Mongols weren't much better, relied much to heavily on their staves. I couldn't take it." Harry continued on, not bothering to reply to Ginny. Gently picking up his tea, he refilled his glass.

"The Egyptians though, they had their wards down." Harry said, giving Ginny a look saying, if you know what I mean.

"But if you really want to learn wandless magic, there is only one place to go." Harry said, sipping his tea.

"Where?"

"Arabia." Harry answered. "That's were I got Hugo." Harry said, giving Minerva a look.

"Ah, Miss Weasley I believe you had a question." Minerva said, looking at Ginny.

"Yes, I was simply wondering who would be doing the potions to replenish my stores as Horace won't be back in time to finish them before term starts." Ginny said.

"He can just make them when he returns." Minerva said, "I'm sure there won't be too many injuries early in the term."

"Of course Minerva." Ginny said, looking at Harry one last time before she exited.

"Did you have to do that?" was all Ginny heard Harry say before the door swung close.

"You said you missed home, I was simply trying to reacclimatize you." Minerva said, her lips curving into a smile.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I knew you had a prank side in you Minnie." Harry said, grinning.

This time is was Minerva's eyes that were narrowing, then they softened, "I suppose I will have to get use to it if you're going to teach here." She said with a sigh.

Harry's eyes widened, "Your letting me teach?" Harry said, awe in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Black, wasn't it?" Minerva said, her small smile broadening.

"I didn't expect to get the job, I certainly did not expect Ginny to be working here." Harry said with a sigh.

"You need to tell them you know." Minerva said softly, her smile gone.

"I know." Harry said, running his hand through his hair, his voice betraying his worry. "I just… I don't know."

"The longer you wait, the harder it will be." Minerva said wisely. "They have family gatherings every Sunday at two, I am sure you are welcome."

Harry just nodded, "Thank you, for everything." Harry said, quite sincere, standing.

"Your welcome, now off you go." She said with a smile.

"Yes Minnie." Harry said with a grin, and flooed away.

* * *

New chapter up, but I guess you know that, egh whatever. Hope you like it. Drop comments or questions if you have them. And not that I dont love them, i do, if you could say a bit more than I like your story, it would be nice. Thanks- The Jedi Wizard


	3. Chapter 3 The Burrow

The Disappearance of HJ Potter

Chapter 2 The Burrow

1:57 Sunday Afternoon

Do I go? This was the question that was running through Harry's mind over and over as he weighed the pro and cons. Finally he came to a decision.

"Kreacher, I am going out for a while, I don't intend to return for dinner, but I may. If you could have some food if I do come, that would be wonderful." Harry said to his loyal house elf.

"Of course, anything Master Harry needs." Kreacher said.

"Thanks Kreach." Harry said, Grabbing his coat, and on the top step, apparating away.

Harry found himself standing in front of the Burrow, Harry just stood there for a moment gazing at the sight, taking it all in. In his reverie, Harry failed to notice the red head sitting in an old wicker rocking chair, smoking from a pipe.

"Harry?" He gasped in surprise, jumping up, he ran over and took Harry in his arms.

"I told you I would come back." Harry said with a grin.

"I never doubted you." George said.

"George, I have a plan…" Harry said, whispering in George's ear, his good one.

"George, who is there?" a voice called from the house.

"Everyone out here Now!" George called, stepping in front of Harry, hiding him from view.

The entire Weasley family came out into the yard, all except Fred, and plus Hermione, Fleur, Audrey Clearwater, and Angelina Johnson.

"What is it George?" Ron asked, squinting his eye, his arm slung over Hermione.

"Where do you think Harry is Ron?" George asked.

"I don't know, not here." Ron said, smiling.

"So it would seem, Hermione?" George asked again.

"I don't know, George," Hermione said, growing weary of his game.

"Ginny? Do you know where Harry is?" George finally asked.

"No." Ginny said, looking at the ground forlornly.

"So if I were to tell you that the most illustrious Harry Potter was standing right behind me, what would you say?" George asked the crowd.

"But he isn't George, don't you think we would be able to see him?" Angelina asked.

"Ah, but here is the thing," George said, pulling a bag of white powder out of his pocket.

"Ginny come here." George said, "Come on, it wont hurt, you most likely will be quite happy with the result."

Ginny walked over to George, "Now take a handful of the powder and throw it on the ground." George said.

"What's it suppose to do?" asked Ginny, fearful.

George leaned down and whispered in her ear, "It will reveal your deepest desire. But I heard that you were too afraid to try." George said mockingly, taking a couple of steps back.

A steely glint in her eye and her jaw set, Ginny cast the powder on the ground. A huge puff of white smoke came up, blocking the view, slowly it cleared, and in the haze, there stood Harry.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, almost a whimper.

"Hey Gin." Harry said, giving her a grin.

"Hey, where is everyone-" A voice came from inside the Burrow, opening the door, Dean stepped out. Ginny turned to look at him. Harry was crushed. He vanished again with the dissipating smoke.

"I'm sorry George, I just can't do it." Harry's voice said in George's ear.

"I understand," George said in a low voice, "Just don't wait another four years?"

"Yeah," Harry said, pausing, "Make sure she knows-"

"I will Harry, I promise." George replied looking at his family that was now talking to Dean, as much as he tried, he just didn't fit in.

"Thanks, here." Said the disembodied voice of Harry, slipping in George's mind, before a soft pop telling George he had apparated away. George eyes widened at the information he now had in his brain from Harry.

George looked around sadly, trying to gauge who may have overheard his conversation. All the Weasley's and others appeared completely oblivious, all save one.

"George, who were you talking to, no one was there." A concerned voice spoke lowly to him.

"What? I wasn't taking to anyone." His face perfected, showing an air of confusion, after all, he had years of training. All he got was a look.

Walking over to Angelina, George kissed her on the cheek. "I will be back later." He said.

"Wait, the party-" Was all George heard as he threw the smoke screen and apparated away.

"Well that was fast." Harry said with a grin on his face, gesturing to a seat by him in the kitchen.

"Harry, I think Bill may have overheard us." George said.

"Oh, better sooner than later I suppose." Harry said shrugging.

"Then come back, please." George asked.

"No, I can't watch her with him." Harry said finally.

"Harry, he isn't the one for her. No one says it, but everyone knows. They aren't meant for each other. You are meant for her." George said passionately.

"George, I gave her up. She doesn't want me back." Harry said, looking forlorn.

"Oi, stop being an idiot." George said, smacking him on the back of the head.

"She is dating Dean anyways. If she is happy with him, then I am happy for her." Harry said.

"Bollocks Harry, and you know it." George replied adamantly. Resting his hand on Harry's shoulders he continued softly saying, "She would drop him in a second just to see you again."

"I love her George." Harry said.

"I know Harry, and trust me, I would much rather have you as a brother than Dean. He is more of a target rather than a true marauder like you." George said, grinning.

"Thanks, George, I needed that." Harry said, thankful.

"You would have done the same for me." George said.

"Probably, so, you and Angelina?" Harry said, his smile widening.

"Yeah," George said smiling widely.

"So ickle Georgikins has a girlfriend?" Harry said, his smile going from ear to ear.

"Fiancé, actually." George said, giving Harry a look through his smile. Harry's eyes widened.

"Fred would be happy for you." Harry said seriously, his smile gone.

"I know, thanks mate." George said, his smile gone as well. "Well, I best be off before Angelina has my balls." George said, his smile back. Harry just nodded.

"Tell her I love her would you." Harry asked, his voice wavering.

"Ok, see you around Harry." George said before apparating away.

"George." Ginny said, looking up from her book she was currently reading, occupying the same chair George was a few hours previously.

"Hey Gin," George said smiling. Walking past her he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Harry told me to tell you he loves you." George said, it was the last thing he said about where he had been.

* * *

Hope you liked the new chapter! Just to allay some fears, i dont intend to make Harry super powerful, but he did spend four years traveling learning things, so he will be knowledgeable about things, as well as being able to do the magic behind it. It you have any questions or comments, just let me know. - The Jedi Wizard


End file.
